Pokemon Z
mon: Z |descr = The game's box art featuring Zygarde Complete Form. |developer = Game Freak |publisher = Nintendo The Pok mon Company |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Role-playing |released = Friday October 14, 2016 |modes = Campaign Online multiplayer |ratings = E for Everyone}} Pokémon Z takes place after X'' and ''Y. Blurb The next evolution in Pokémon Z New Pokémon! Explosive 3D battles! Explore a majestic new region! New Features: Pokémon-Amie and Super Training Connect instantly with players all over the world! New Characters Story It takes place after X and Y. at the beginning you will met Professor Cameron who has taken over from Professor Augustine Sycamore who has joined team flare and team plasma have come to help with them, you start choosing male or female and you get to name your four rivals you get to chose. If you chose they male *Chose your own *Declan *Jude *Tyler If you chose Female *Chose your own *Alexandra *Rose *Skyler For the first male he will be the Professor's son *Chose your own *Luka *Isaac *Yoda *Christopher For the female *Chose your own *Natasha *Sophia *Anna *Zion Second male *Chose your own *David *James *William *Sebastian Second Female *Chose your own *Georgia *Lily *Imogen *Matilda You will be met by your mother, father and you older sister Violet who will tell you that you have got a present from Professor Cameron and your two friends Luka and Sophia come running in to your house and are greeted by your parents and your older sibling, your character will chose your starter Pokémon. *Chespin *Fennekin or *Froakie When you have chosen your Pokémon you will battle with Luka or Sophia who will have there Pokémon when you have battle one of them you will get a pokedex from your father who works for Professor Cameron and you will get a map from your father as well and a pair of running shoes and 14 poke ball's from Luka. You are met by Georgia who is Sophie's cousin and she will battle you with her Pokémon Bunnelby and Pancham, when you have won she will give you 4 potions and a Oran Berry. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. *Fennekin, a Pokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox and is a fire pokemon. *Froakie, a Pokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with a white puffball on its back. It is the water frog pokemon. *Chespin, a Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. It is a grass pokemon. Mascot The legendary Pokémon for Pokémon Z Version have been officially named: Zygarde Pokémon *Bunnelby, a Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. *Diggersby, a large bipedal rabbit-like Pokémon *Petreon, a this is the 8th Eevee evolution Pokémon *Dinoscythe, a *Bazel, a *Wolfdog, a is a wolf like dog type they are very friendly and are very loyal to they trainers *Donkair, a Gym leaders *Flo (Water) she is a new character she will appear at the binging of your journey before you get your Pokémon she is very friendly and will trade you for any water type Pokémon and she will give you the fish badge and water gun. she is Located in Woodness where you will begin your journey *Roc (Flying) he is very found of flying around any region's just like Skyla from black and white he can be a bit jumpy around he is scared of Petreon the new Eevee's evolution. He is Located in Bluehaven where there are loads of flying Pokémon, he will give you the peck badge and Fly. *Omi (Dark) he is the first to have a gym for dark type Pokémon he was none at the age of 10 that he new that there were no dark type gyms in any region but when he came to the Kalos he went on to build the dark gym. he with give you the dark badge and Night Slash. he is Located in Anistar City his gym is in a cave and it will have dark gym on the top to let people it is a gym. *Glyede (Dragon) she is a dragon type gym leader she is a big fan of dragon Pokémon contest and has her gym near the stadium, she is located in Unova and has replaced Iris because when she became the champion she give the gym to her, she is Located Opelucid City and will give you the dragon tooth badge and Dragon Claw. *Blite (Poison) master of poison types he will met you at rout 17 near Anistar City and he tell you about a poison type Skorupi is a rear shiny Pokémon that only people and Pokémon have seen him but never caught him, he is located Santalune City his gym is next door to the bug gym, he will give you poison tooth badge and poison shock. Event Pokémon Red & Blue Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle Event Pokémon Pikachu Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Video Games Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG Games